left_before_deathfandomcom-20200215-history
Interview
3/12/18 (Short version) Interviewer: John Interviewed on: Shiah ----------------------------- John: Now I understand you are the creator of two series both which take place on mine craft called Left Before Death and Crafting Dead. Now I want to ask, what was your favorite part out of those roleplays? Shiah: ahh...my favorite? So far? John: Yes Shiah: I would say the part when the LBD group abandoned Shiah. It was a really dark scene and when they drove away from the bridge with him in the middle it really left a cliffhanger. Will he live or die? John: Well I understand it is some improve so can we know any status about Shiah? Shiah: Well no not now. Cause that wouldn't leave a cliffhanger. But there will be a episode this weekend so be there! John: Now we have some fan questions here for you. Shiah: Alright lets get it going John: Pikachow057 said "Why did Shiah leave the first group?" Shiah: well he did not leave but was actually lost trying to save Nick from a horde and he was saved by his next group which started the Left Before Death series. John: XxRaidenxX said "What made you make the name Left Before Death?" Shiah: Well we chose this name because when Shy went to save Nick, the group thought he was dead and left without him but the only one who saw his life was Skylar but she could not say anything because in the last episode she is soon hit in the throat which damaged her voice. So, Shy was Left before he died which made the name "Left Before Death". John: Krater4ever said "What happened to all our ships?! Shylar, Rick, Maxel, Alervo! Shiah: Well Shy and Skylar are friends again because of a fight. Nick and Ryan are not yet official. Mia is possibly dead followed by Axel's disappearance. And Alicia and Verbo are still questionable John: And finally Yoruku69 said "Shiah when is the cast face reveal and also who is your favorite cast members?" Shiah: Well the cast I do not know what Ryan, Verbo, and Skylar/Mia look like. But I will do my own face reveal soon! Also My favorite person in the roleplay is Ryan because Shy and Ryan have the best friendship seen out of both series's but my favorite cast member is Skylar/Mia because I have known her the2nd longest but I am most connected with her currently. John: Thank you Shiah but I do have one more question. Shiah: Go Ahead John: I understand you are wearing a whole mask but rumors have said you have unique eyes such as yellow? May we see? Shiah: Sure why not *Mask taken off* John: Well the rumors are sort of true, I would say orange though. Shiah: Sage Orange John: Well thank you for your time Shiah Shiah: No thank you John: Well this was Shiah aka Shy. *Shiah makes peace sign* John: Goodbye (Written by Scriptwriters aka Jamie and James)